


Drained

by thewishingdragon



Series: Word of the Day Stories [16]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Non-Sexual Kink, Romantic Fluff, it's only rated M because there's kink stuff in it, rad, the context of the kink stuff is non-sexual but since it's kink stuff i raised the rating, wow i didn't know that was a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: Leave a comment and let me know what you think! And please, don't hesitate to send me an ask at shanes-scribbles on tumblr! I love hearing from y'all!I hope you all enjoyed this! I really enjoyed writing it!





	Drained

Veronica looked up from her homework at the sound of footsteps across the hardwood floor in the hallway just in time to see the door swing open, revealing a very agitated-looking Heather Chandler.

She didn’t say a word, which was a bit odd. Usually, the redhead would have already come to sit on Veronica’s lap and recount every moment of her day while Veronica listened intently and held her hand. Instead, Heather walked straight over to Veronica’s nightstand, pulled out her red and black collar, and walked up to Veronica’s desk, placing it right in front of her.

Veronica’s eyes widened slightly.

“I don’t want to have sex tonight, I just want you to take the reins for a while.” Heather said bluntly. “I don’t want to have to make any decisions, or lead, or feel like everyone’s waiting for me to screw something up. I just want you to help me forget about everything.” she nudged the collar a little closer to Veronica. “ I can’t be Atlas today. I need someone else to hold up the sky for a few hours.”

Veronica nodded slowly, and Heather walked around the desk until she was at Veronica’s side before slowly sinking to her knees.

Veronica picked up the collar and carefully fastened it around Heather’s neck. “You remember our system?”

Heather nodded.

“Say it,” Veronica insisted. “Just to be sure.”

“Green to continue, Yellow if I need to pause for a second or if I’m starting to get overwhelmed, and Red to end the scene.” Heather looked up, eyes wide and hopeful for Veronica’s approval.

Veronica smiled, running a hand gently through Heather’s hair. “Good. I’m going to give you a few ground rules for tonight, okay? I want you to follow them to the best of your ability. There won’t be any punishments if you mess up, but I hope you’ll follow the rules anyway.” At Heather’s nod, she continued. “First, no talking unless I give you permission. The safeword is the obvious exception, and if I ask you to give me a color, you can take that as permission to speak. Do you need me to elaborate on any of that?”

Heather shook her head.

“Good. Second, I’m not going to restrain you, but I’d appreciate it if you’d refrain from touching me unless I give you permission. Is that alright?” Heather nodded. “Okay.  I’ll take care of anything you need. Just rely on me tonight. Can you do that?”

Heather nodded, an eager smile on her face.

Veronica chuckled. “Alright then. Shall we begin?”

Heather nodded, and Veronica stood up, motioning for her to follow.

Veronica climbed up onto her bed, settling in the middle before patting the space next to her. Heather clambered up onto the bed next to her and snuggled up close, tucking her head up under Veronica’s chin and letting Veronica’s arms wrap around her.

Heather felt herself sinking into a sense of safety as Veronica played with her hair. She closed her eyes and hummed in contentment, allowing all the stress of the day to melt away as she let herself drift. No worries, no responsibilities, just her and Veronica. She didn’t have to think, she just had to do as she was told and Veronica would make sure she was taken care of.

“Feeling better, Princess?” Veronica asked, sounding much more relaxed than she had been before they’d started. Heather was glad. Veronica worked so hard, she deserved to relax every now and then.

She vaguely remembered being asked a question, but she couldn’t bring herself to say anything, or to open her eyes. She was perfectly content to just lay here in Veronica’s arms and let the time pass. The world would still be there later.

Veronica chuckled. “You’re adorable like this. You’re normally so serious and intimidating, but when it’s just us, here, no pressure or expectations, you look so cute it’s hard to think you could even _be_ intimidating.”

Heather looked up, propping her chin up against Veronica’s chest and pouting up at her.

Veronica laughed, loud and clear and bright, and Heather couldn’t bring herself to be upset at the sound.

“I’m glad you asked me to do this.” Veronica moved her hands down from Heather’s hair, rubbing her shoulders and back and watching her melt in her embrace. “I’ve missed being able to just hold you. We haven’t gotten much time to ourselves lately.”

Heather hummed in agreement, nuzzling Veronica’s neck and smiling at the way the taller girl squirmed at the ticklish sensation.

“I love how affectionate you get when it’s just the two of us. You’re like a kitten, hogging all my attention. It’s cute.” Veronica smiled as she watched the stress melt out of Heather’s muscles and heard her breathing even out.

She waited a few more minutes, until she heard Heather snoring softly. She chuckled, unfastening the collar from around Heather’s neck and tossing it onto the nightstand.

She could wait a while before finishing her homework, she decided. They both were too drained to get much done. A break would do them good.

She pressed a soft kiss to Heather’s temple, snickering when Heather’s nose scrunched up in that impossibly adorable way that made Veronica’s heart clench in the best possible way, before she followed her girlfriend’s lead and slipped into the world of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think! And please, don't hesitate to send me an ask at shanes-scribbles on tumblr! I love hearing from y'all!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! I really enjoyed writing it!


End file.
